Merlin and Morgana's Story
by HotBabyCakes123
Summary: Alternative story with merlin and Morgan's love and the friendship of Arthur and Merlin. Merlin confuses to Arthur but what happens after that? There are bits that are not suitable for some people. Sorry if it isn't any good.
1. The Beginning

Merlin has poisoned Morgana and any friendship has been betrayed. Morgouse has took Morgana away.

CHAPTER 1

Morgana and Morgouse

 _I want you to come over and just throw me on the bed and rip my fucking short off and start playing with my nipples. I want you to suck on them while I start to finger my pussy. Oh baby my tight wet pussy is dripping wet for you. Stick your toungue in my pussy and lick me and get me going. You know how i like that. Then i will get on top of you and pull down your pants and start jerking your cock until it is rock hard. Ram you hard cock into my throat. I want you to feck my throat so bad and i will suck on your balls while i jerk you off. I wanna ride your hard dick so bad. Im gonna ride it while you play with my breasts and i rub my clit. I want you to pull out and throw me up against the wall and hit it from behind nice and good. I wanna talk dirty. I want you to all over my face and let it drip down onto my breasts and i will scoop it up with my finger and suck on my finger._

"Ahhhh"

Morgana suddenly woke up. In the meantime Morgouse ran in with the most concerned look on the face. This was the forth time this week that Morgana had the same dream that woke her up.

"Are you ok did you have that dream again"

Slowly nodded her head.

"I am scared I don't know what is happening to me. This bracelet isn't helping it is just making it worse and more realistic but without it I cant even have a bit of sleep." Morgana replied.

"I don't understand I have given you everything that I can think of to stop this why isn't it working. There is someone that will know I will just have to go to them this minute. I will be back soon I promise. In the mean time I will have guards posted on the doors so if this happens again they can get there straight and calm you down is that ok?"

"Yes thanks be quick sister"

Morgouse got on her horse and rode to the Isle of the Blessed.


	2. The truth

Chapter 2

In camelot

 _Flashback_

 _"Arthur i have to confess something to you"_

 _"what s it Merlin"_

 _"I Poisoned Morgana and i have magic."_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"Please don't burn me on the pyre and don't banish me. Morgana was the vessel of the sleeping spell and the only way for it to stop is by destroying it. i had an antidote which could reverse the effects with me but i was too late."_

 _"I will not. There must be a reason for you to hide your magic and to do these things. I am not my father so I will not let you get harmed and it says between you and me."_

 _"Thank you Sire"_

 _"Ok now we have some explaining to do to my father"_

 _Uther was waking up now and was a bit disorientated. as he was gathering his surroundings there where the double doors to the grand hall opened._

 _"Father how are you feeling?"_

 _"Fine my son. where is Morgana?"_

 _"She... She was abducted"_

 _"I want you to find her Arthur and bring her home immediately. Get to to it."_

 _"Yes father."_

 _Looking at Merlin with an evil eye Arthur said:_

 _"You owe me one big time"_

 _End of Flashback_

"MERLIN get up now!"

Slowly merlin managed to get up slowly. For the past week he has had nightmares about when he poisoned Morgana.

"What are we doing today sir?"

"Going to look for Morgana my father is really worried about her and we need to find her soon."

"We have looked everyday this past month cant we at least have some days off?"

"No unless you want to use your magic to help find her but father would not like that would he and he wouldn't want to know that you poisoned Morgana would you?"

"No, I wish I never told you all this. Please don't turn me in to your father I want to get myself alive. Also prat I am meant to keep you alive."

After the incident of poisioning Morgana the guilt got the better of Merlin and blurted out everything to Arthur.

"No I will not. You are the worst servant I have ever had but also one of my friends but if you breathe a word about that to anyone I will kill you"

"Yes sire I didn't know you loved me that much"

"MERLIN"

"Sorry I am shutting up"

"Good, now come on"


	3. The Intro to the Plan

Chapter 3

 _Back with Morgana and Morgoues_

Morgouse came back with a face of stone. She stormed up into Morgana's room.

"Hello Sister?"

"Did you find out what is happening to me?"

"Yes I cant say what it is called as it is magic that I cant control and it is the scariest even the most powerful sorceress don't like hearing about it. This may shock you."

"Ok but how did it happen to me?"

"There is a cure you have to go back to Camelot do this and you may not like doing this, who was the person that poisoned you?"

"That good for nothing manservant of Arthurs. Merlin. Why?"

"It is him that can help you. Even I can't help you with out costing my life but he has to do it willingly. You can't force, blackmail or trick him into doing it. He has to want it otherwise it will not work. If this doesn't work I will risk my life to help you and sacrifice to help you. You will not want to do it thought."

"What do I have to do? I don't want you to risk your own life"

"You have to have sex with him."

"No I will not do that I would rather have these than do that. You can't make me I don't want you to die either. Please there has to be another way."

"I am sorry Sister but either one has to happen. This doesn't make it easier. After a years worth of training you can go back to Camelot. There is one more thing I could get something out of this. Money can come in useful as I need some so I can still use Cenred's help. I don't want to sleep with him to manipulate him to help me. That is a last resort."

"Fine. I am not as strong as you are. Why has this happened?"

" I don't know this magic is ancient and hasn't been used by anyone. Usually this happens when there are siblings of magic. If this is how it has occurred it complicates things a lot. I will have to sacrifice myself but the rest can go to plan but you will have these dreams until then because there may be a time where it could be useful to the cause. See you Sister. Have a safe trip back where we can meet. But do the best you can and do find if this serving boy has any of these."


End file.
